


Within Her Dreams

by TheLadyDreadWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Clan Lavellan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lavellan angst, Solavellan, Solavellan Angst, Solavellan Fluff, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDreadWolf/pseuds/TheLadyDreadWolf
Summary: Solas accidentally enters Fen'Inan's dream and witnesses a moment in her past that she didn't want him to see.





	Within Her Dreams

Solas sat upon the Inquisitor’s bed, immersed within a tome she had recently given him. Fen’Inan slept peacefully next to him as he read. As he flipped to the next page, he felt her shifted slightly. His grey-blue eyes fell upon her sleeping form. His vhenan had always been a mystery to him. Her name alone was enough to intrigue him. Wolf Eyes. It was a peculiar name to name a Dalish child.

When he asked how she had gotten her name, she simply gave him a vague answer and quickly changed the subject. He had a feeling it was because of her unique eye color but he knew how wolves were feared among the Dalish. He knew he was a hypocrite of accusing her of being evasive and vague, but she was intriguing. Solas marked the page he left off on and softly closed it before setting it aside on the nightstand.

He ran a hand through her raven-colored hair. She shifted closer to him which only made him smile until he caught a glimpse of the scar that marred her face. His smile quickly formed into a frown. How she got the scar upon her face eluded him. It was a subject of a sensitive nature. The look of hurt and betrayal that crossed her features when he asked was answer enough that someone had done that to her.

The thought of someone hurting her was enough to make his inner wolf threaten to come to the surface. He sighed heavily as he finally joined her underneath the blankets. He pulled her closer against his chest. Fen’Inan made a soft noise of contentment as she buried her face within the crook of his neck. 

Solas felt his eyelids growing heavy at the feeling of her warmth against him. It wasn’t long before he slipped into the Fade to join his beloved. He wondered what his dreams may hold.

The first thing Solas’ mind registered when he entered the Fade were the sounds of shouting. He was curious at what the source of the yelling was coming from. He made his way through the unfamiliar forest he found himself in, the shouting grew louder and louder. He finally reached a small clearing to where one of his statues stood across from a babbling brook. “HARELLAN! YOU BRING NOTHING BUT MISFORTUNE HERE!” The shouting seemed to be getting closer. He couldn’t help but wince when he heard the word ‘harellan’. It was a word he knew all too well but hearing it still seemed to cut deep.

“FEN’HAREL MA GHILANA! YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE!” The shouts continued. The phrase would have been pleasant to hear in the days of his rebellion but hearing it laced with such hatred and venom filled his heart with sadness. His own brooding was interrupted when an elf came sprinting beyond the treeline. His heart seemed to stop within his chest. It was Fen’Inan.

Her face covered in blood. She collapsed onto her knees by the crisp, cool water. She cupped her hands and filled her hands with water as she began to wash the blood from her face. Solas remained frozen where he stood like the statue that lounged not far from him. Fen’Inan finished washing her face, the blood now turning the clear water red.

The angry cut that now marred her face only made her appear more feral as her golden eyes glared at the statue before her. The statue’s stone eyes felt as if they could peer into her very soul. She stood as her eyes never left the stone wolf. “YOU!” She pointed angrily at the statue. Solas couldn’t help but feel her angry directed towards himself.

She stormed closer to the statue. “You are the reason my clan has abandoned me! Why have you set your gaze upon me? What have I done?” Her angry tears began to stream down her pale cheeks. “I have the eyes of your kin they say. Why have you placed this curse upon me?” Her angry has diminished to nothing but despair. His heart broke at the sight. She blamed him for her misfortune.

Fen’Inan moved closer to the stone wolf. “I should hate you. Curse your name. But…” She fell to her knees before the statue, staring up at its unmoving expression. “But you are all that I have left….” She began to sob at the foot of the effigy. Her sounds of sorrow tugged at Solas’ heart. He couldn’t help but feel at fault for all the hurt and betrayal Fen’Inan endured from her clan.

He longed to hold her. To tell her that she wasn’t alone, but in truth…the fear of him caused that loneliness that she felt. His movement suddenly made a twig snap, causing Fen’Inan to look in his direction. She had caught him within her dream. The dream dissolved around them and the two elves stood, eyes locked. Her golden eyes were filled with so many emotions. She hated that Solas saw her at her most vulnerable. She needed to get out of here. Solas looked like he was going to step towards her when she whispered. “Wake up.”

Both of the elves jerked from the dream. Fen’Inan threw back the blankets and rose from the bed. She needed air. She flung open the balcony doors. Fen’Inan stepped onto the balcony in her nightgown. The chill of the air nipped at her skin. She hugged herself to try and block the wind. She could feel the hot tears threatening to fall from her amber eyes.

Solas appeared in the threshold of the balcony, leaning against the frame. “Vhenan…Ir abelas…I shouldn’t have intruded on your dream…” He watched her with a saddened gaze. Fen’Inan sighed heavily and turned to look at him. Blue meeting Gold. “It is alright, ma lath. You didn’t know…” Her eyes took a sudden interest in her bare feet.

Solas stepped closer to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. “I’m so sorry for the pain you went through, vhenan…” He tightened his hold. Fen’Inan wrapped her arms around his broad frame and buried her face within the crook of his neck, breathing in his earthly scent. “It is alright, arasha…I may not have a clan and seen as harellan to my people but at least I have you.” She breathed against his neck.

Solas could felt the unshed tears burning behind his eyes. How could her own family be so cruel to her simply because she was born with a rare trait? Have the People fallen so far from grace? But for now, the woman in his arms are all that mattered to him.

“Come, vhenan. Let us return to bed.” She sniffled slightly and pulled back to wipe the stray tears from her cheeks, letting Solas lead her back to bed where he filled her dreams with love and happiness.


End file.
